


Rugs From Me to You

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori gets yet another unsatisfactory haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rugs From Me to You

Nitori sighs as he exits the barber shop. He keeps telling them time after time to stop cutting his bangs so bluntly, but they never seem to listen. Reminding them wouldn't remedy his predicament anyway, because they would only cut his bangs shorter.

Really, he should just go to a different shop, but the barber is his mother’s friend, and, well, Nitori is too nice to leave his barber for someone who could get his bangs cut right. Besides, it’s just hair. It’ll grow back. He spends the rest of his walk home huffing and blowing air into his bangs, watching as his hair dances around his forehead. 

He enters his dorm only to find Rin sitting at his desk, hunched over his homework. He doesn't seem to notice Nitori enter the room, which is normal, so Nitori proceeds as usual. As he moves to get his textbook from his backpack, he notices Rin turn towards him. 

“Ai?” 

“Yes, senpai?”

“Did you get a haircut?”

“Yes, senpai.”

“It looks nice.”

Nitori blushes so hard he can feel the heat radiating off his face. “T-Thank you, senpai,” he manages, and Rin grunts in reply. He puts his textbook on his own desk and buries his head in his hands, trying to shake the flush off his face.

There’s no way he’d be able to get any homework tonight.


End file.
